Slayer Magic
Slayer Magic is a sub category of Lost Magic which has numerous forms. It strengthens the user's body to slay the creature that taught them the magic such as dragonslayer: the dragon teaches the mage how to magically slay the dragon. With some forms of slayer magic like god slayer and dragonslayer has an element taught to the mage such as fire, steel and air etc. Dragon Slayer magic can also be obtained by implanting dragon lacrima with a specific element into their body but this cannot be done with any other form of slayer magic. People who know this magic can also teach others a form of this magic shown when Hades taught the Fire God Slayer Magic to Zancrow. Forms Dragon Slayer DragonSlayer Magic is a form of slayer magic which is (as the name suggests) taught by dragons and is used to slay dragons. The user can also utilize an element in battle such as fire, ice, steel and air etc. *'Natsu Dragneel:' Element of Fire *'Gajeel Redfox': Element of Iron *'Wendy Marvell: '''Element of Air *'Laxus Dreyar:' Artificial Element of Lightning *'Cobra:' Artificial Element of Poison *[[Alaric Eroif|'Alaric Eroif:]] Element of Blue Fire *[[Franz Kainu|'''Franz Kainu]] : Artificial Element of Magma *[[Adelheid|'Adelheid']] : Element of Ice *[[Saga Arnoldii|'Saga Arnoldii']] : Element of Flowers *'Touma Yamada': Element of Light *'Gai Nagareboshi': Element of Darkness *[[Draco|'Draco']] : Element of Rainbow God Slayer God Slayer Magic is a form of Slayer Magic which is taught by Gods but can also be taught by another mage who knows this magic. It is used to slay gods like dragonslayer it also has elemental styles. *[[Zancrow (PersonaSuperiorDeus)|'Zancrow']]: Element of Fire *[[Temnota|'Temnota']] : Element of Air *'Pierce Croitshef ': Element of Air *'D'acier Ferguerrier': Element of Steel *[[Shuren Aramaki|'Shuren Aramaki']] : Element of Darkness *[[Madara Chiryu|'Madara Chiryu']] : Element of Darkness Kirin Slayer Kirin Slayer Magic is a form of Slayer Magic which is taught by Kirin (an ancient race of almighty dragons which have all but died out in recent times; with amazing power. They were said to have fully mastered magic.). It can only be taught by the Kirin and there is no alternate way to gain Kirin Slayer Magic. It can be used to slay Kirin (there are only a few left in existence, as most have dissapeared. Half of the remaining ones follow evil and the other half are good. The user can, as well as the base abilities of all Kirin Slayers (which vary in strength from each user), utilize an element they are naturally accustomed to in battle such as fire, ice, gravity, light and air etc. In Shinsuke's case this is air (which can be used for attacking and healing, both of which he excels at). *'Shinsuke Satoragis:' Element of Air Cross Slayer Cross Slayer magic is another form of slayer magic which allows the user to turn their body into a transendent one and utilize an element in battle. *[[Jinkaku|'Jinkaku']] : Blaze Cross Slayer *[[Marianne|'Marianne']] : Heaven Cross Slayer Angel Slayer Angel Slayer is a Slayer Magic that is used to slay Archangels. *Kallen Izzard Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Persona Superior Deus